


High

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: happy taemday 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Pemuda itu membeli dua buket bunga, mawar putih untuk orang tuanya dan bunga matahari untuk sahabatnya. Keduanya untuk pesan antar, diberikan pukul enam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin milik dirinya sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuh kebutuhan komersil apapun, hanya untuk bersenang-senang.
> 
> cross-posted from barefootwalk under the name Chrysalis,

_Cantiknya_

 

Taemin mengelus kakinya sendiri, memandang takjub sepatu pesanannya yang baru diterima dari kurir. Napasnya sedikit tertahan melihat kulit kakinya yang menyembul malu-malu dari celah tali kulit merah anggur yang membungkusnya. Warnanya kontras dan terlihat begitu membutakan.  
Ia mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan meja belajarnya, sempat sedikit oleng namun ia berpegangan pada gagang lemari di waktu yang tepat. Pemuda ini bergerak perlahan mendekati cermin yang cukup untuk menampakkan seluruh badannya di sudut kamar. Taemin merasa tinggi, secara denotatif dan konotatif.  
Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sambil menatap pantulan diri di cermin. Rambut panjangnya yang sewarna pasir terikat tinggi, kaos putih polos, kardigan buluk warna biru lalu celana pensil jins hitam dan diakhiri sebuah sepatu hak tinggi model gladiator berwarna merah anggur yang mengilat. Jika menubruk diri sendiri bisa dilakukan, mungkin itu yang akan terjadi setelahnya.  
Ia berjalan mengitari kamar, mendengarkan keletok merdu hak sembilan senti di bawah tumit. Sesungguhnya ia ingin yang sebelas, namun mengingat rencana perjalanan yang agak jauh hari ini rasanya sembilan sudah cukup. Rumahnya sepi, ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja sementara kakaknya ada di luar kota jadi ia tidak perlu takut ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya karena berisik.  
Taemin menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur, membiarkan dirinya membal dengan bunyi ‘duk’ pelan ketika hak sepatu bertumbuk dengan ranjang kayunya. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi-tinggi sambil berusaha menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar. Si manis ini akan dibawanya jalan-jalan keluar sebentar lagi.  
Pemuda cantik itu berguling, mengambil dompet dan penyeranta dari bawah bantal lalu memangkunya. Ia mengosongkan dompet, menjejalkan uang yang ada ke saku celana sebelum menyelipkan dompet tipis itu ke salah satu kaki ranjang. Penyerantanya dilesakkan dalam-dalam ke bawah tumpukan kertas di tempat sampah hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Sudah beres.  
Ia melenggang keluar rumah, menguncinya lalu memasukkan kunci ke kantong terkecil di celananya. Pemuda itu bersiul pelan, melesakkan kedua tangan ke kantong kardigan sambil berjalan ke lift. Tante yang tinggal dua unit di sebelah miliknya terbeliak ketika ia ikut masuk untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Sepatu hak tinggi, pasti itu yang membuatnya melotot seperti ikan mati.  
Taemin tersenyum, membuat wanita pertengahan lima puluh itu canggung seketika. Ia segera keluar ketika lift sampai di lantai dasar, menyapa sekuriti yang rahangnya mendadak nyaris lepas lalu pergi ke toko bunga terdekat. Pemuda itu membeli dua buket bunga, mawar putih untuk orang tuanya dan bunga matahari untuk sahabatnya. Keduanya untuk pesan antar, diberikan pukul enam.  
Tungkainya kini melangkah ke halte bus, setengah berlari ketika melihat bus merah yang datang. Ia melompat masuk dan cukup mengejutkan supir dengan suara sepatunya. Taemin memasukkan sejumlah uang di tempat tiket sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Pria paruh baya itu balas mengangguk maklum, alisnya terangkat ketika Taemin menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah dari buket mini di dekapannya sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf.  
Pemuda cantik itu segera mencari tempat duduk setelah bunganya diterima. Ada satu, nomor dua dari belakang di dekat jendela. Buket ini bonus dari pemilik toko, katanya hari ini sedang senang setelah melihat malaikat yang mampir. Ah, dasar om gombal.  
Gombal pun Taemin tetap tersenyum sambil memandangi buket itu. Ada kartu kecil terselip di sana, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan nomor ponsel dari seseorang bernama Minho. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa keceplosan pada om itu dan bilang hari ini ulang tahunnya, duh.  
Taemin mengetukkan ujung sepatunya pelan, bunyinya terasa sedikit menenangkan. Ia agak gugup setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri nanti malam. Pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Lagipula menghabiskan waktu bersama kakeknya juga tidak salah, kan?  
Sudah sekitar lima belas tahun ia tidak bertemu sang kakek. Pasti beliau terkejut melihat cucunya sudah sebesar ini. Taemin mengerutkan dahinya, kira-kira apa yang pertama kali harus diucapkan ketika mereka bertemu nanti, ya?

_Bagaimana jika ‘aku pulang’?_

23.09  
17.07.16


End file.
